A Child's Innocence
by WhalesEverywhere
Summary: No matter how long they had been together, Romano could never fully understand how much Spain loves him. So, when Spain is turned into a child, who could ever doubt a child's sincerity? Romano will be slightly OOC since he's dealing with a child ahah.


This is my first ever Hetalia fanfic with my OTP...*Drum rolls* SPAMANO! Okay okay, sorry if there are many mistakes such as grammar mistakes and most importantly, my tenses. I have never been good at them and they tend to pull my marks down in school...(T_T). ANYWAYS, please comment whether for grammar/tenses mistake, my plotline doesnt make sense or anything! I'll take em'~ I used their nation names but they call each other by their human names, so I hope you guys don't get confused. Italics are used for their thoughts so that's why some of them will be in a first person point of view.

Chibi!SpainxRomano

WARNING : RATED T for Romano's language. TEEHEE

* * *

It was already late morning when Romano gradually opens his eyes, stretching about painfully on the bed trying to wake himself when he notices the harsh yet warm sunlight passing through the windows. _Something is different_, he thought as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stifled a yawn. Usually Spain would have woken him up by now. _Where is that bastard anyways? _He stared at the digital clock lying on the desk to his right; cursing the moment he realized that it was already 10 in the morning. After taking a quick bath he pulled on a plain white button-up shirt, black slim pants and made his way out of the room.

"Hey!" He shouted, walking past his room door. "Hey, bastard! Where the fuck are you?"

The house seems oddly unsettling. The curtains still drawn; leaving some parts of the house covered in darkness and there's no delicious smell wafting from the kitchen like every other normal days. It's silent. Fear creeping its' way up his body, Romano decided to ignored the knot tightening in his stomach. "Hey! Get out now you stupid tomato bastard. I'm hungry!" Romano shouted, trying to hide away the panic that seemed to layer itself in his voice.

Without realizing it he was already making his way to the Spaniard's, slamming the door open. "Hey idi-" His eyes grew wide open. There's a kid covered with the said man's clothes and was trying to wrestle his way out of the lump that hid his tiny frame. The clothes were wrapped all around him leaving only his arms and head untouched seemingly like a colourful zombie. The boy had a dark brown curly mop of hair with emerald eyes that, despite the fear laced in every corner, was still as bright and cheerful as the morning sun.

"A-Antonio?" Romano squeaked, unable to understand the situation in front of him.

"L-Lovi! Help me!" The small boy wailed, seeming to stretch out his arms towards the man near the door, his green eyes prickling with tears. "I-I'm stuck!"

"Wha-," The man muttered to himself, disbelief clouding his hazel eyes. He seemed to be glued in place as he tries to register the situation into his head. Seeming as though an eon has passed before the soft sniffling struck him, he rushed towards the smaller nation's side pulling away the pile of clothing wrapped around the boy and took him into his arms. "D-Don't cry, you're fine now."

"L-Lovi!" The small boy cried, hugging the man tightly. Chibi-Spain was dressed in white that seemed to cover his whole body, sleeves being a tad bit too long hanging limply down past his hands with an adorable maroon ribbon displaying itself on the front of the collar of his dress. "W-What the fu-heck is going on? And why are you so... Small?"

The boy lifted his head up and looked at the man with a simple look on his face. Confusion. "Should have expected that even though he is smaller, doesn't mean that he is any brighter," Romano planted his face onto his palm and gave off a long weary sigh.

Suddenly, small hands grabbed his cheeks making him stare at the smaller Spain's emerald eyes which seemed to grow wider with determination. "Lovi! Don't be sad. Fusososososososo! Tears go away! Fusosososososo!" The boy chanted, rubbing the man's cheek making him blush with embarrassment.

"I'm not sad you stupid id-," Lovino raised his hand as though to hit the boy out of bad habit before tears sprang into the boys' eyes. "Instead of trying to stop others from crying, maybe you should stop crying first."

"L-Lovi angwy?" The boy started sobbing, his lips parted to let out a loud wail.

"S-Stop! I'm sorry! Don't cry. I'm not angry! See?" Romano cried out trying to force out a grin, which ended up looking silly and weird, immediately causing the boy to chuckle cutely while covering his mouth with his ridiculously long sleeves. A smile broke out of Romano's usually scowling lips the moment he heard it and it disappeared as easily as it had appeared when reality struck him again that the Spaniard had become a small boy.

Seeing Chibi-Spain's lips form its' usual grin, Romano sighed and hung his head backwards. _What in the world is going on?_ "Lovi! I'm hungry." Chibi-Spain cried out while holding on to his stomach.

With a sigh, the said man led the Chibi-Spain out of the room allowing the boy to hold on to his hand as they made their way down the stairs slowly towards the kitchen. Upon reaching, Lovino carried the boy and sat him down on top of the dining table. "So, what do you want to eat you stupid brat?" Romano questioned harshly which seemed to land on deaf ears as the boy started humming and swinging his legs to his own made up rhythm.

"I want tomatoes and churros and paella and more tomatoes!"Chibi-Spain shouted with glee, eyes twinkling with sheer excitement and arms swinging wildly to show his eagerness.

Staring at the fidgeting boy ahead of him, he took notice for the first time the heavily layered accent the small boy seemed to possess, words seem to slur as they left his small lips. It seems to be the same kind that normal sized Spain seemed to use on him whenever they are in b-bed... Lovino felt heat rushing to his face as the image of them having sex played in his head, shaking his head wildly in hopes that it would disappear._He's just a kid now. Stop being such a paedophile for fuck's sake_, Romano argued with himself in his head. The boy's voice is high as a mouse, not the same deep...husky...sexy voice Spain used in bed. Romano gulped as he felt his cheeks heat up again and forced his attention on the still fidgeting boy on the table.

"Idiot, you shouldn't eat paella for breakfast." Romano pulled on the boy's cheeks before rubbing it gently with his thumb. "B-But for once... I'll make it for you. If you say about it the m-moment you get back to normal, I'll make sure you'll never be able to eat in this house ever again!" Walking away, Romano started preparing the food, trying to hide his blushing face away from the confused boy.

~~~(Skipping the cooking parttt)~~~

The moment Chibi-Spain started eating, Lovino's phone vibrated persistently in his side pocket. He rolled his eyes in recognition and gave a long sigh as he picked up the call."Ciao Feli."

"Ciao Fratello! Guess what just happened!"

"The stupid potato-bastard broke up with you?" Romano deadpanned as he sat next to the boy and started playing with the soft curly locks of brown hair.

"Nope! Ve~ When I woke up this morning and was trying to find Luddy and... Ve~, speaking of Luddy, did you know that he was in such a good mood yesterday that when he reached home, he immediately grabbed me and-"

"Feli! You fucking idiot, I don't need to know about your god damned love life with that damned potato-bastard! Get straight to the fucking point!" Romano screamed into the phone earning a confused look by the small Spaniard next to him.

"Ve~ Sorry Fratello! Anyways... when I woke up this morning, I was looking around for Luddy when suddenly I saw a kid next to me. It's Luddy! Ve~ Can you imagine that? He looks sooooo cute! Oh my gosh! When he smiled, it was sooo adorable!"

_Wait, so Feliciano is also facing the same situation as me? Why isn't he worrying about how that stupid potato bastard became a child in the first place? He really needs to set his priorities straight. Happy-go-lucky bastard._

"Do you know why it happened?" Romano asked, trying very hard not to seem irritated.

"Why? Ve~ I'm not sure. Why did you ask?"

"I found Chibi-tonio here getting strangled by his own regular sized clothes. I feel as though that stupid eyebrows is behind all this. It's always him!"

"Fratello! Ve~ Don't be so mean!" The younger Italian scolded when suddenly a younger voice sounded close to him."Luddy! Don't do that, you'll get hurt! Fratello I have to go! Ciao!"

As the line got cut off, Romano gave a soft sigh and placed his phone on the table. Suddenly, a cold and smooth item was pushed onto his cheek; nearly making him shit himself out of fright until he noticed the bright emerald orbs staring at him with lips spread out into a wide cheerful grin. "Tomato for Lovi too!" nudging the tomato deeper onto the Italians' cheek. He quickly crawled onto the latter's lap and held the tomato right in front of his mouth. "Ahhhh...," The boy opened his mouth wide, his eyes intent on the hazel ones as though ordering the man to do the same.

With slight hesitation and the faint feeling of heat rushing to his cheeks, he did as he was told. N-Not because he thought that he was a-adorable, but just t-to prevent the boy from crying again. Y-yea, of course it's only that. He took a big bite of the tomato causing the juices to spurt out and run down his chin. Lovino took a small peek at the boy who in turn, grinned and chuckled with happiness. He felt a certain tug on his heart as he pulled the boy into his arms and gave Chibi-Spain a tight hug. It's only because the kid might fall if he k-kept standing there dangerously on his lap. "I-It's delicious."

As he pulled away from the still smiling boy in his arms, he noticed the food-stained dress and the tomato juices that tainted the sleeves of Chibi-Spain's dress. "Come on, let's get you into a bath."

...

Romano allowed the water to run, ensuring that it was warm before turning around to help the small boy take off his dress. Chibi-Spain watched him work with curious eyes, wondering what he was doing or even what he was about to do. Finally, Romano carried the boy and gently placed him in the tub filled with warm water. Erupting with bubbling laughter and happiness, Chibi-Spain started splashing about the tub, feeling the warm water trickle down the length of his arms. Looking about for the grumpy and scowling Italian man, he noticed him sitting at a corner of the toilet with the dress in his hands. Seeing how the man just sat there, washing his dress, Chibi-Spain felt a wave of loneliness wash through him_. Why isn't Lovi paying attention to me?_ At the corner of his eye, a rack full of bottles stood there just waiting to be used.

Seeing the stains slowly fade away, Romano felt happy that he had finally made progress with the dirty dress. Suddenly he felt something slightly heavy hit his arm, causing slight pain to shoot up his limb. "What the fu-," He turned around, shooting a glare towards the boy when suddenly he saw the tight and hesitant smile the boy displayed. The anger seemingly disappeared as he sighed and took a look at the thing the boy threw at him. Shampoo. Romano simply sighed and stared at the kid.

"You're so troublesome," He lied, rolling his eyes and biting back a small smile. It felt nice somehow, to be the one taking care of Spain. He was always the one being taken care of, being protected, pampered and spoilt and loved... No matter how mean he was or rude or pathetic, Spain simply smiled and told him how much he loved him. It's still a wonder for him why Spain chose him instead of Feliciano. Feliciano was perfect. He would keep him happy, without hurting him with words every single day like he does. Despite it probably being out of sympathy or even his stupid morals that they are still together now, Romano felt that atleast by doing this... By taking care of this Chibi-Spain, he could repay back all the things Spain had done for him. So even if Spain left him... He would not regret it.

"Come here," Lovino gestured to the seat he had just placed ahead of him not realizing the warm smile that graced his lips. With a small splash, Chibi-tonio quickly made his way towards the Italian. "Stupid kid," He muttered as he squeezed out some of the contents of the bottle.

"Lovi, you look better when you smile!" Lovino was simply caught off guard, mouth gaped open. The young voice of the boy ahead of him was filled with sincerity and truth. It was different from the times Spain said to him before, not that it ever felt insincere when he said it but now, with the innocence of a child, it just rang true.

"Really?" Lovino humoured with a soft smile, his face heating with embarrassment. "Close your eyes and stay still, I don't want to get it into your eyes."

"What's wrong Lovi? Your voice sounds different," The boy questioned, tilting his head backwards to look at the man however felt the hands on his head held on strong.

"Stupid kid. It's nothing. I said stay still," Lovi muttered and continued washing his hair. Pouting, Chibi-tonio did as he was told, allowing the Italian to gently massage his scalp. After a half an hour, wrapped in a small towel, Chibi-tonio walked out of the toilet clean and fresh.

"I think the bastard still kept the clothes from when I was young somewhere around here. He simply refused to throw it away when I told him to," Romano muttered with a twitch on his forehead as he remembered the particular day when he fought with Spain over them.

As he rummaged through the said persons wardrobe, he noticed a box right at the top right hand corner of the place. There was his name written on it. Pulling it out, he noticed that not a single speck of dust lay on top of it. Spain must have looked through it a lot, he thought to himself feeling a soft tugging at his heart once more. Settling himself down on the floor next to the box, he quickly opened it. The moment he opened, his eyes widened. There were pictures spread about the top of the box, the times when he was young and till the current times. A picture of when he was eating a tomato, when on their first date, when he was humming to himself, even just sleeping in the garden they had when he was young as well as a picture that they took just a few days ago in the park. Then he saw a stack of yellow tinged letters, wrinkled through the years tied together with an equally age-worn string. His horrible handwriting... He was never able to convey his thoughts through words so Spain figured that they would be some sort of pen pals back in the days. They would ask Bella to pass it on to each other and she would never refuse nor complain. He decorated it with drawings and pasted some pretty things he found, trying to best his brother in terms of art.

_All of the items in the box are so old_, Romano thought. Yet in every single item, a memory burned clear and true. How every single time he was sure he had ticked the Spaniard off, the man simply came back and showered him with more love. Every single thing Romano had ever given the man was kept in here, like the flower he had plucked for Spain had been dried off and preserved. "Lovi, why are you crying?" Chibi-Spain crawled onto him and quickly wrapped his small arms around the crying man."Fusosososososo..."

"Even when you're just a kid you could easily do this to me." Romano whispered in between his sobs. "Stupid bastard."

Pulling the kid into a hug, he cried, feeling the warm wet hair sticking onto his cheek. All of his insecurities he ever had simply disappeared then. He knows... He knows that Spain is sincerely and unbelievably in love with him. Spain loved him no matter what. Not Feliciano. Someone really loved him for who he is. It's a wonder how he only figured it now after many centuries of the man practically drowning him in his love. For once since he found the kid in place of his real lover, he felt that he really missed the grown man. All of a sudden, he felt the boy shiver slightly, still only wearing a towel around him. "Crazy kid, should have just told me you were cold."

Romano scoffed and wiped away the tears that gently slid down his tear stained cheeks. Holding him close, Romano continued pushing through all the items filled with memories of the past as well as the present. Finally, his eyes landed on a few bundles of clothing at the bottom and pulled them out. His eyes then landed on something frilly. Choking on his own saliva, he looked at the clothing in bewilderment. _How could that fucking idiot possibly still keep this?!_ A maid costume Spain had forced onto him when he was younger after noticing that his brother was wearing it at Austria's house. Shaking his head in disbelief, he placed it away, swearing to himself that Spain and him would have a long talk about that particular piece of clothing. Finally, there was a small button up shirt and brown loose pants he wore as a kid that seemed to fit Chibi-Spain perfectly. There were also some undergarments for the kid stored there as well, why it was kept, he would rather not know.

"Does this look good to you?" Lovino held the clothes up allowing the emerald eyes to look through it.

"Yeap!" The boy grinned and pulled away from the Italian. "Good, come on. I'll help you put it on before you catch a cold," Romano smiled softly and the kid nodded readily.

As the moon rises up into the dark canvas sky, with stars shining at every inch and corner of the night sky, Romano allowed the large window panel at the back of their house to be opened slightly ajar. Lamps were lit, brightening the house enough to give off a slightly warm tinge. Romano slipped a blanket around the boy sitting next to him out on the porch behind the house, facing the beautiful garden filled with tomato plants.

"What about you Lovi?" The boy stared at him worryingly.

"It's okay. The candle keeps me warm," He shrugged, holding up the candle holder carefully, making sure not to tip the candle and get hot wax all over the place. Spain bought it in a Spanish market when Romano was in his teen years and has kept it ever since. Cleaned and preserved it, making sure the candle holder did not lose much of it's original colour. Weird how such an antique seems so beautiful at times.

With a pouty lip, chibi-Spain climbed onto his lap making sure not to hit the hand Romano use to hold the candle holder. "I want to keep Lovi warm too!" The boy grinned, snuggling closer towards the man.

"Whatever," Romano fought back a smile and gently placed the candle next to him. _You have always been my warmth._

He gently wrapped his arms around the small Spaniard and rocked his body gently side to side. It was slightly chilly; the wind strumming past the fields of tomato plants playing an oddly calming song, building goose bumps on the Italian's arms but the child was enough to keep him warm. All of a sudden a soft voice filled the air, baritone and smooth. The song sounded Spanish.

_Fuentecita que corre clara y Sonora. __Ruisenor que en la selva Cantando y llora.  
_  
"You have a beautiful voice Lovi," The boy turned around to face me with a weary smile.

"You taught me this, when I was around your age. An idiot of a kid, with no talents. Being hated was better for me then, better than being ignored. Everyone went to Feliciano, loves him actually. He's the smarter one, the artistic one, kind, sweet, loving and cute. He can cook and clean, listens to others well and vice versa. Nobody wants to listen to a spoilt brat like me. Who would listen to me? Why would they listen to me?" He opened his eyes, fighting back the tears until he saw the loopy smile the boy had on as he fought back the urge to yawn. "I'll let this one past you damn tomato bastard."

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea._

He smiled. Cradling the boy in his arms, he continued singing once more. In truth, this was his favourite song out of all that the Spaniard sang to him when he was young even though he had the habit of pretending that he couldn't hear the man sing. He felt warm and loved whenever he hears the song with the beautiful accompaniment of a guitar. The first time Spain sang this to him was on a night much like this one. He smiled. Hearing the soft snores of the boy in his arms and seeing the steady rise and fall of his chest, he blew the fire off the candle and brought the boy inside the house while locking the window panel behind him and closing the curtains.

Changing Spain's clothes back into the dress he found him in, he gently laid the murmuring boy on his bed. "Go to sleep." Romano whispered and gave him a small peck on the forehead.

"I want to sleep with Lovi," Chibi-Spain mumbled, pulling on Romano's sleeves persistently yet weakly. Yes he's going to stay in his clothes; he simply refuses to go to sleep naked with a small boy.

Romano chuckled. Yes, he chuckled. Surprise, surprise. Nodding his head, he slipped in next to the boy. "I want you to smile more too!" The boy snuggled in closer to the Italian.

"For a small kid you ask for too many things," Romano grumbled, hiding his smile beneath the soft curly hair of the boy. "Stupid kid."

...

The moment he woke up, he felt something heavy press down on him. Still groggy with sleep, he leaned onto the warmth and snuggled closely. "Wait, what the fuck?" He called out weakly, opening his eyes.

"It's time to wake up mi amor," A sing-song voice called out as he felt something soft on his cheek.

"Hmm...," Romano simply answered when it struck him. Antonio. Not the childish voice he heard the day before but the usual one. The one he had heard for years and years, harsh and rough during sickness, sweet and loving during normal days, husky and low during the night. "A-Antonio?!"

"Si! I see-," The spaniard smiled gleefully until olive skinned arms wrapped around his neck. "Lovi?"

"It's nothing you idiot!" Romano tightened the hug and gently laid his forehead on the man's shoulder. "J-Just... let me stay this way for awhile longer."

Just by those words, Spain knew what Romano was feeling right then and there. Romano misses him. Just by the way he was snuggling closer and breathing in deeply, he knows Romano cares for him. The tears he spilled for him, the smiles and the hugs. It was pretty disappointing, he felt, when he noticed that Romano easily shows his feelings to him when he was a mere child but it felt great to see them nonetheless. "I don't mind, just please don't throw away your dress."

Cheeks growing a deep shade of crimson, Romano pushed him away and fell off the bed. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I cried in front of him again yesterday! That was so embarrassing! To think he remembered it! Oh my gosh, so he remembered me singing? Oh fuck, this is so bloody embarrassing!_ Romano quickly covered his cheeks as he scrambled to get up. Planning to run out of the room, he immediately felt arms wrapping itself around his waist.

"No! L-Let go of m-me you bastard!" He shouted, pushing against the man roughly.

"I don't want to but I'll tell you what I want." Spain pulled the Italian closer to him and whispered into his ear. "I want to hear you sing again."

"N-No! Let go of me you dick!" Said person shouted and started again, pushing and cussing. His cheeks glowing a soft shade of pink.

"Fine, I'll let this go for now." Spain smiled, turning the man around and kissing the crown of his head. "But I would like to answer the question you asked yesterday."

"I, Spain, would listen to you because I love you." The Spaniard pulled the man into his arms. "Te amo mi Lovinito."

Spain leaned forward, closer towards the smaller man and finally their lips met. Soft and gentle, but meant much, much more.

"T-Ti amo, you bastard." Earning a small chuckle from the said man.

* * *

BYE BYE

Psst... I don't own hetalia!^^


End file.
